1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to luggage carrying means and more particularly to a vehicle containing an improved luggage rack and luggage releasably engaged therewith.
2. Prior Art
Certain conventional vehicle luggage racks comprise a pair of spaced raised rails secured lengthwise on the roof of the vehicle, between which luggage may be disposed. Straps, ropes or the like are then wound around the rails and over the luggage to hold it in place. The result is unsightly and the luggage is easily removable by vandals and just as easily is subject to sliding off the roof.
A second type of luggage carrying means in the form of a large plastic container or bubble with rack has been employed but is relatively expensive to purchase and install. Moreover, it has limited storage space and in some instances provides considerable wind resistance. In addition, it usually is not very attractive, but ordinarily is permanently mounted in place and thus cannot easily be removed when not in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low profile, attractive, inexpensive and durable luggage rack which can hold luggage easily and securely in place and cannot be tampered with. The rack components should preferably fold down when not in use and the overall appearance should be neat.